


Steam

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby takes a look at his friendship with Johnny and the things no one else knows about. (written for icicleman on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

It wasn't something that happened all the time. Even if it was, it wasn't like either of them had the time for a full out, cuddle and rub noses together relationship. And Johnny was never good at those anyway. Bobby knew that. Always had even before things got... well, steamy.

But they could let loose together. Do things with and to each other that might hurt any other partner they had (and there were a lot... Bobby was sure there were a lot of other partners...). They could both let go of some of the control and just... be for a while. 

That was the appeal. That was the rush. That sudden melt (literally) when Johnny let go, crying out and coming so hard Bobby thought he might break. That sudden shiver through Johnny when Bobby coated the room in ice and screamed his name like it was the only word he knew. That was why they kept going back.

Sure they were friends first... still were as far as either of them were concerned. Sure they'd still make bad puns at each other mid-world-ending battle. Sure they'd never let on to anyone (except maybe Emma... she probably knew and Bobby wasn't sure how he felt about that) that there was anything more going on than a couple of old friends going for a drink or three.

And every so often, usually while lying in bed waiting for the ice to melt or for the room to stop feeling like a sauna, Bobby wondered what it meant, what it could be if they just stopped and thought about it. Usually that was when Johnny rolled over and either got up or started another round and Bobby stopped thinking again.

Johnny was, after all, a very welcome distraction.

Fire and Ice, Hot and cold, it was ridiculous, clichéd... 

That was why it worked. 


End file.
